


Warmth

by MadamBiscuit



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: GogeGoge, GogetaxGogeta, M/M, SGogetaxZGogeta, Selfcest, Wholesome, playing in snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit
Summary: It's the first time S Gogeta has seen snow!  Eager to play, he drags Z Gogeta outside with him.  Z Gogeta cannot feel the cold, but he feels a certain warmth from S Gogeta's smile.
Relationships: Gogeta/Gogeta (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 13





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @Rykun_DSZ on Twitter.
> 
> This story is DBS Gogeta x Fusion Reborn Gogeta. They both have their own bodies, permanent, blah blah blah . . . Rating is General.
> 
> For the sake of simplicity, DBS Gogeta will be called ‘S’, Fusion Reborn Gogeta will be called ‘Z’ and GT Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta will be called ‘4’.
> 
> Art created especially for this story by @Rykun_DSZ on Twitter.

* * *

“Ahhh!! It’s snowing!!” S was up on his knees on the couch, his hands gripping the back of it as he stared out the window at the flakes still falling steadily outside. The three fusions had only just woke up when the most energetic of them all noticed the fluffy white snow that covered everything. You’d have thought he’d never seen anything so beautiful in his life with the way he looked out the window – eyes wide and shimmering, mouth hanging open with the corners of his lips turned upward in a smile. He even tightly gripped the back of the couch from his excitement and his eagerness to go outside. 

“It looks nice.” Z had a blank expression as he stood behind S, watching the snow fall. It actually looked very peaceful. The bright white color was a stark contrast to Hell, where he had been born. “It’s cold, though. Make sure you bundle up when we go out.”

“I want to go out right now!” S turned to him and grinned. If he’d had a tail, it would have been wagging wildly.

“Shouldn’t we have breakfast first at least?” 4 flopped down on the couch beside him, his arms folded behind his head, “Then you can go out and play until your toes and fingers get numb and fall off.”

“. . . that wouldn’t really happen, would it?” S’s grin faded as he glanced down at their furry counterpart.

“Only one way to find out, right?”

“Don’t give him ideas.” Z pursed his lips, his eyes narrowing a bit, “I’ll make breakfast and then you can go outside in the snow.”

“Ah- you’re gonna come out with me, right?” S wanted to play in it, but it wouldn’t be any fun if he was by himself. He wanted someone to enjoy it with.

“Oh. Yeah, I can go out with you.” Z offered him a small, reassuring smile before going to the kitchen to cook. It bothered him when S wasn’t smiling and full of energy, so he did what he could to keep that smile on his face.

* * *

“Waaaahhh!! Look! It’s coming down even heavier now!” S was dressed warmly – pants, long-sleeved shirt, coat, scarf, boots, and gloves. Z, on the other hand, was dressed in his usual attire. “Aren’t you cold wearing that? You were worried about me being warm, but . . .” He furrowed his brows at his blond companion.

“ I don’t feel temperature, so . . . it’s fine.” Cold. He knew that snow was supposed to be cold and he understood what cold felt like from his memories as Vegeta and Goku, but he couldn’t feel it at all. He could feel that the snowflakes were wet against his skin, but that was about it.

“Oh . . . right.” S laughed nervously and smiled. He sometimes forgot that Z was actually dead. The halo ought to be a reminder every time, but it was almost like a crown in his eyes. “Then let’s play!”

S trudged out into the snow, grinning as he heard it crunch beneath his boots, “There’s so much of it! Isn’t this amazing? I’ve never seen snow before! You haven’t either, right?” S scooped up some snow and tossed it into the air, smiling as he watched the fluffy powder disperse and fall once again. “It sounds really quiet out here, too! It’s like . . . like a whole ‘nother world!” He looked down at the remnants of snow on his hands, marveling at the way it almost sparkled before he turned to look back at Z, “Do you like it, Z?”

The blond fusion was still standing just outside the doorway. He had watched S go out in the snow, watching him toss it into the air and grin like an idiot when it came back down. He noticed the way the snowflakea stuck to his dark hair, the way the small white crystals against the blue-black locks almost looked like . . . like . . . a galaxy.

“Z? Are you okay?” S furrowed his brows and turned around entirely to face his counterpart, who seemed to suddenly snap out of a daze, “Are you sure you aren’t cold? You don’t have to play tough, you know? I can go back inside and get you a-“

“I’m fine. Sorry, I was just spacing out because . . . um . . . the view is really beautiful.” He could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks even though S wouldn’t know it was _him_ he had been observing.

“Ohhh, I gotchya! It _is_ really nice! Oooh, I know! Let’s make snow angels!” S grabbed Z by the wrist and dragged him away from house and further out into the snow.

“Snow angels?” Z pondered that for a moment, searching through the faded memories of Vegeta and Goku. “Isn’t that where we lie down in the snow and move our arms and legs?” He didn’t really understand the point of it.

“Yeah, to create an angel in the snow!” S was absolutely thrilled by the idea, immediately flopping down backward into the fresh powder and fanning his arms and legs while wearing a brilliant grin. He was such a kid at heart, but could be very serious when he had to be. “Come on, Z! You make one, too!”

Hesitant at first, Z allowed himself to fall backward into the waiting snow, right beside where S was. He didn’t really want to get his clothes wet, but he didn’t want to spoil his fun, either. They could always just change once they got inside. Wet clothes were only an annoyance for him, but wouldn’t they make S feel even _more_ cold? 

Z waved his arms and legs with far less enthusiasm than S, then stood up shortly after S stood up so they could admire their work.

“Oooh, nice! Ah! Look! Yours has an imprint from your halo!” S tugged on his arm, pointing at the thin line above the snow angels’ head. “It looks way more legit than mine, but . . . I guess that’s because you’re an angel yourself.” S’s voice was softer with that last bit as he smiled at his partner. His nose and cheeks and ears were red from the cold, but he didn’t seem too phased by it.

“A-ah . . . I’m not an angel . . .” It felt like Z’s whole body was tingling. It was probably the closest thing he could feel to real warmth. This ‘warmth’ in his heart from S’s kindness . . .

“Yeah, well . . . you’re an angel to _me_.” S leaned in close and gave Z a small peck on the cheek before that same wide grin stretched across his face.

Inside the house, 4 watched the two of them through the window while sipping on a hot cocoa. He’d taken S’s place on the couch, sitting up on his knees so he could watch the two of them. He had wanted to go outside as well, but he could always go out later. For now, he wanted to see the two of them enjoy each other’s company. S was the only one who could get Z to blush like that. “Ahhh, those two are so cute together.”

He watched as S ran around like a kid and Z followed behind him like a lost puppy. He thought for sure they’d end up in a snowball fight, but it was probably best if they didn’t. A snowball fight between two Saiyan fusions could become catastrophic if they got too competitive with it. 

4 hummed as he took another sip of his drink, but stopped humming abruptly when he accidentally dropped the mug and spilled half a cup of hot cocoa all over the couch, “Ahhh!!! I have to clean this up before-“

The door suddenly opened and S and Z both stepped inside, brushing the fallen snow from their hair and shoulders. “Snow is great, but you can’t stay out in it for too long. It’s so cold!” S shivered as if to emphasize his words as he shut the door behind them.

“It didn’t help that you decided to lie down in it.” Z had a soft smile on his face despite his scolding . . . until he saw a terrified 4 and a couch with hot cocoa splattered all over it. “ **What did you do!?!? We just got that couch!!!** ”

“Ahhhh!! I’ll clean it up, I’ll clean it up!!” 4 hurriedly scrambled to find the fabric cleaner and some rags while S held the smallest fusion back.

* * *

S and Z sat in front of the fireplace with a blanket over the shoulders of them both. After S had managed to calm Z down, they’d both changed clothes and made some warm drinks for themselves before starting up a fire to warm up. Z wasn’t cold and couldn’t feel the heat of the fire, but S insisted that he join him. It was fine, though . . . Z really did like his company, even if sometimes his energy could be a bit much. The two of them sipped hot cocoa in front of the fire while 4 worked on cleaning the couch behind them.

“I’m already excited to go back out there again!” S wiggled his toes in front of the fire, trying to warm them and take the numbness away, “I wanna try eating some! It would just taste like water, right?”

“Yes, it should.” Z leaned against S, his mug still in his hands. S always let him lean on him and never said anything about it. It was nice. It gave him that same tingling sensation that spread from the place where their bodies touched to the tips of his toes and fingers. That was his warmth. That was the only warmth he desired to feel. He didn’t need to feel the cold of the snow or the heat of the fire . . . he didn’t need the warmth from the drink he was sipping on. He just needed the warmth from S’s touch or the warmth of his smile and his rosy cheeks.

S set his drink down in front of him so he could wrap an arm around Z, “Hey Z?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

There it was again, that ‘warmth’ – this time from his words.

“I love you, too.”

S tried to move to hug Z instead, but in doing so he knocked over his mug of hot cocoa with his foot, spilling it onto the hearth.

“. . . ah-“


End file.
